1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to marketing of apparel. More specifically, the invention relates to a method of marketing apparel to a customer based on an observation of another individual wearing a particular item in a public place.
2. Description of the Related Art
Attachment of RFID tags to articles of clothing for tracking merchandise through manufacture, supply chain, and retail store is well known. For example, Suzuki in U.S. Pat. No. 6,313,745 describes a system for tracking and reorganizing merchandise taken into fitting rooms.
Others have developed various systems for assisting a shopper in a retail store to locate or select merchandise in the retail store. Other systems also assist in completing various POS (point of sale) functions, such as check out, recording, discounts, payment processing, and the like.
Known systems may also accept a request for an item over a remote network and in response determine a preferred retail store or on-line supplier for that item based on considerations such as price, availability, or geographic proximity to the requester.